gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
From Bad to Budur
From Bad to Budur is the final episode of Gumbal Final Fantasy. Synopsis Was it all a dream? Was everything just an illusion? No one else remembers it, except for me! I just don't understand... But there's something in my stomach that tells me that Dr. Budar is working on something big. Something unstoppable, almost. Something...familiar... Characters * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Dr. Budur Transcript (The episode begins with a slow fade in of a single house, in the middle of a foggy forest. An echoey voice is heard during the fade in.) "I've been through so much stuff throughout these incredible years. I never noticed how different my life's become. I've meet new friends, explored new things, gone on so many adventures...It's hard to believe I went from being an innocent 12 year old kid, to one of the most powerful beings in the universe... But there's something wrong about all this. I feel like everything's changed too much... I don't feel the same around my friends anymore.. Martha, Cobby, MeeMee, Sullvan, Beckie...or even Darwin. I just don't feel the same anymore. I don't even know why. My mind just feels like static..." (Suddenly, the silhouette of a man pops up on the screen. Gumball is seen suddenly waking up, revealing everything to be a dream.) Gumball: AH! What was that!!? (Looks around, only to notice that no one else is in his bedroom.) ...Eh. Probably just the result of watch a scary movie for about 4 hours straight last night. Must've another boring dream. (Gets out of bed.) Welp, looks like it's time for another boring day at school. (The screen fades into Dr. Budar's lair.) Dr. Budar: I finally know. I finally know who can help me defeat the cymbio! I can't believe that it took me so long to think this up! Those kids will FINALLY learn that I'M the one who rules this world. And this time, there's no way they're gonna stop me. But first, there's something I need to do. (Dr. Budar walks up to a control panel with a lever and pushes it,triggering a loud hissing noise in the distance and the lair to begin shaking) Dr. Budar: Since the Cymbio's gonna try keeping cautious of anymore of my plans after what I did to most of them, maybe if I make them forget about all of those retched memories, they won't expect a THING out of it! It's the perfect plan! (A large metal door opens up from the walls. Dr. Budar enters it, being greeted by a massive screen showing nothing but tv static.) Dr. Budar: Ah, I've been waiting to use this baby for a long, LONG time. I'm glad that I finally have a use for it! Now, it's time for me to commence this plan. System, on! (The screen cuts to black, with a large "ACTIVATE" button in the middle. Dr. Budar takes out a control with a large blue button, and prepares to press it.) Dr. Budar: Say goodbye, Cymbio. Soon, these will be your FINAL days until I summon the beast that not a single ONE of you stand against! Oh, and system, one more thing. Save Gumball's memories. I'm going to save something very, very special for him in our next encounter! This is the end!!! (Dr. Budar presses the blue button. The screen suddenly turns black, and cuts to the Watterson's house.) Gumball: *yawn* Another boring day at school. Horray... Darwin: Dude! Guess what? Gumball: What is it, Darwin? Can't you see I'm busy moaping? Darwin: Great news, though! Our school is having a two hour delay! We'll have plenty of time to play video games and chill! Gumball: Wait, really!? Sweet! But wait. Why DO we have a two hour delay? The weather seems perfect! Darwin: I heard that there was some sort of infestation of a bunch of rodents or something! I don't really know what's going on, but that's probably the case! Gumball: Actually, I just realized that I don't care at all. All I care about is that we have two hours of AWESOMNESS!! Darwin: What do you wanna do? Play video games? Prank calls? Watching tv? Gumball: Even better! ( (Gumball instantly falls back to sleep.) Darwin: ...Oh. Well, I'm gonna go play some video games! See you later! (Darwin walks downstairs, while the living room TV shows a news broadcast) News Reporter: Here we have two students from Elmore Junior High, Tina Rex and Jamie Russo, here to report us about a terrifying encounter with a mysterious man in the woods. Please tell us more about this experience, girls. Jamie: We were just walking around in the woods, and this crazy old man just walked up to us! Tina: Then he just snapped his fingers, and everything went black! Jamie: And then we saw Elmore destroyed with zombies everywhere and eating rotten corpses! Tina: And then we saw our parents! They were zombies two!! Jamie: After that, that old dude's head just flew right at us! It was just crazy! News Reporter: What did this man look like? Jamie: He was some blue guy wearing a top hat, and he had a bunch of fangs in his mouth or something! Tina: And he was wearing an old top hat! Jamie: Yeah! News Reporter: I see. Thank you for sharing that with us, girls. We'll be sure to get more information on this subject when we can. Jamie: I'm never going into the wilderness again.. (Darwin turns off the TV) Darwin: Man, there's never anything interesting on tv anymore. Just a bunch of lame stuff. Gallery fbtb.png|Teaser1 Trivia *This will probably be the last appearance of Sullvan Dog in any fanfiction. It's currently unknown why. *This will be Gumball Final Fantasy's first, and final episode since about 2015. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Specials